


Kesalahan, Kekalahan

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Saturday (Music Video), Fictogemino, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Dua minggu lagi, dua minggu lagi... selanjutnya yang kautahu: tik-tok, waktumu telah habis.





	Kesalahan, Kekalahan

**Author's Note:**

> Fall Out Boy adalah band independen. Fanfiksi ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Ditulis pertama kali pada 29 Juni 2020. Oleh sebab fanfiksi ini merupakan fiksi kembar (fictogemino/twin fiction), kalian bisa membacanya dari atas ke bawah _dan_ bawah ke atas. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca!:)

Siapa yang membunuh siapa, siapa yang menipu siapa, siapa yang mengejar siapa, pada akhirnya itu semua tidak berarti di antara kalian. Sebab kalian adalah satu. Kau hanya anjing yang mengejar ekornya sendiri.

Tertipu. Terperdaya. Lelucon besar abad ini.

Ratu hati.

Rupanya apa yang orang katakan tentang kilas balik di detik-detik terakhir kehidupan itu adalah benar. Kau melihat hidupmu terulang dalam satu kerlingan mata, pada guliran waktu yang membeku, di semesta yang kehilangan pijakannya; kelahiran, kesuksesan, kegagalan, duka lara mengikuti cinta kasih dan—ya, tentu saja. Tentu saja kau melihatnya.

Cinta. Cinta adalah kejatuhan besarmu; cinta adalah apa yang membawamu ke ujung permainan sinting ini. Karena cinta kau menekuni apa yang kaukerjakan. Karena cinta kau melupakan apa yang kaukerjakan. Karena cinta hidupmu berpacu di antara derik jam dinding, papan tempat memeta orang-orang hilang, dan begitu banyak kartu remi yang menjadi tanah pekuburan bagi orang hilang yang ditemukan mati penasaran. Cinta membuatmu sakit, baik batin dan badan. Ia membuat matahari terbit dari barat sebagaimana kartu-kartu itu menuntunmu pada ujung napas.

Sungguh ini sebuah kegilaan. Tentu kau pernah membaca cerita-cerita dengan pelintiran seperti ini; itu semua hanya imajinasinya, itu semua ternyata perbuatannya. Narator yang tak bisa diandalkan. Kau. Dia. Palahniuk pernah menulis: aku adalah rasa penolakan Joe yang membara marah. Itu dirimu. Itu dirinya. Itu kalian. Cerita Palahniuk menjangkau kesadaran ganda dan penipuan dan bukankah itu hidupmu sekarang? Barangkali kau memang punya alasan sebegitu mencintai karyanya yang satu itu. Mencintai, ya, bukan berlebihan mengatakan kau mencintai tulisannya.

Ia amat berbeda darimu. Bukan hanya sifat, tetapi pula secara fisik. Apakah ini yang kau inginkan, jauh di bawah alam sadar? Dari mana ia mewujud. Kau tak tahu. Melihatnya di depan mata seperti ini, kaupikir mungkin kaupunya alasan kuat untuk tak pernah menyadarinya.

Kurus, bermata coklat keras menantang, rambut hitam. Bibir tebal yang menyeringai. Penuh akal geladak. Lapar. _Bengis_.

Namun itu bukan dirimu. Kau—

Sedikit gemuk. Mata biru di balik bingkai kacamata dan rambut pirang kemerah-merahan. Bibir tipis melengkung. Dalam figur itu, hanya ada rasa lelah.

Kau dan dia hanyalah dua sisi koin yang berlainan. Ia tak pernah nampak utuh dan kalian tak pernah bertatap muka sebelum ini tetapi kau melihatnya berkelebat, selalu, selalu. Ia menghantuimu. Selama kau mengerjakan apa yang kaukerjakan ia senantiasa menghantuimu. Sekarang, dengan sisa detak jantung yang terukur, kau lantas mengerti kenapa ia hanya muncul di sudut matamu kala bercermin.

Ia telah menjadi bayang-bayangmu.

Ia ada untuk membuatmu gila. Atau mungkin sebaliknya; _kau_ ada untuk membuatnya gila. Apa yang kau kerjakan akan ia hancurkan. Apa yang ia kerjakan akan kau hancurkan. Kalian adalah lubang hitam yang saling tarik-menarik; begitu jauh untuk melihat yang lain tetapi begitu dekat untuk tak mampu kabur dari tabrakan dalam letusan hasrat masing-masing. Mengekor sembari membelakangi.

Ia adalah dirimu.

Kesunyian gang kecil itu dibelah raungan senjata api. Serupa domino, kematian satu di antara kalian langsung disusul kejatuhan yang lain. Kau telah membunuh dirimu sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't sleep in the wake of Saturday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEzhlFqtAJk) (oh how much I love this one)


End file.
